A Past You Can't Forget
by Julie-Baka
Summary: The begining of my Naruto OC's sad past.
1. Chapter 1

**A Past You Can't Forget (Info: Enter Julie.)**

It was in the January in the Sand Village, and Orochimaru was working on his latest experiment: an incarnation of himself.

He sat on the floor in a small room with some sort of seal written in front of him. He was making one single hand sign as his chakra and part of the good in his heart poured out of him into the seal.

As the chakra made contact, the seal started glowing dark purple. This jutsu required absolute concentration. Orochimaru knew that he might never be able to do this jutsu again. Messing up was not an option!

Kabuto walked into the room to watch the jutsu, and attend to any problems the child might have.

Orochimaru was putting just enough of his chakra and the good in his heart to get a son. But he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a daughter.

As his mind wondered he accidentally put to much good into the seal.

The seal glowed brighter now and started to make a hissing sound as small strands of dark purple chakra leaked out. Then suddenly there was puff of the dark purple chakra and when it cleared there lay a crying baby girl.

Orochimaru noticed this and realized his mistake, but he had to just accept it. He named the girl, Julie.

Orochimaru picked up Julie and handed her to Kabuto, who check the child to make sure she was healthy. Then he set Julie in a crib that was located in another room.

Once Kabuto walked out of the room Orochimaru set a teddy bear in Julie's crib. The bear was blue, which was odd for a little girl. But it was better then nothing.

Julie seemed to notice because she tried to gain control of her arm long enough to grab hold of the soft bear.

Orochimaru smirked at the child. She had very dark brown hair and, as far as he could tell, brown eyes. She would probably just be used as another one of his containers in the future. But for now she was his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Past You Can't Forget (Part 1: Three Years Old, Innocence and Confusion.)**

Julie arrived at the Sand Village Ninja Academy. It was her first day so she was a little nervous, but she was happy to be with other kids.

She was dressed in her favorite clothes: A white T-shirt with a heart on it, and a denim skirt.

As she entered the playground area she noticed a swing set. She skipped over to a swing set happily and noticed a boy her age with red hair sitting alone on a swing, looking really sad.

"Is this swing taken?" Julie asked.

"No." the boy said as he looked up from the ground.

Julie got onto the swing and quickly noticed her feet didn't touch the ground. She tried to touch the ground so she could get the swing going by moving one foot lower than the other but it didn't work.

The boy looked over at Julie confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to move the swing." She replied. "Usually my dad pushes me on the swing. I've never tried it by myself." Julie gave up on trying to move the swing, and sat the way she was before. "My name's Julie. What's you name?" Julie asked smiling.

"My name's Gaara of the Desert." Gaara said, confused at Julie's friendly approach.

"Are you in the Ninja Academy too?" Julie asked.

Gaara nodded in reply.

"We might be in the same class together, right?" Julie started to become excited that some one might become her friend.

"I guess so." Gaara said.

After Ninja Academy was over Julie started walking home. She was happy that Gaara was in her class. She just couldn't wait for tomorrow so that she could talk to him again. Just then something in her head told her to turn around. She was confused but she shrugged it off and turned around happily, just in time to see Gaara a few yards away.

As she watched she saw some kids running away from him, and being the innocently oblivious child she was, she thought that they were playing 'tag'. She knew that if she didn't get home in the next hour her father would get mad but she wanted to join. So she ran over to Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara!" She yelled, waving and smiling. "Can I play too?"

But Gaara just looked down at the ground.

"Gaara?" She asked. "What are you doing?"

Then she saw tears fall from Gaara's eyes.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Julie asked. "Did you get hurt?"

No answer.

"Are you okay?" Julie asked. "Why are you crying?"

He still didn't answer.

Julie became very confused, and when she was confused she would cry. She tried to hold back the tears but it soon became too much and she started crying too.

Gaara looked up from the ground, tears still in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Gaara asked.

"I-I don't know." Julie replied, looking at Gaara with tears in her eyes.

The two just stood there. Staring at each other with tear filled eyes, and suddenly Julie started giggling. Then pretty soon she started laughing.

Gaara stared at her, confused.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Because I don't know why we were crying!" She said in between laughs.

"That is kind of funny." Gaara said as a small smile spread across his face. Then he started laughing too.

The two laughed for about five minutes until they calmed down enough to say good bye to each other. They knew that they were officially friends.


End file.
